Where I Belong
by Zyraen
Summary: A story that takes place after the Anime series. Many years have passed, and Solomon tries to see Saya's face. The family has changed somewhat and the new generation is awakening, amidst growing interest from various quarters. Haji X Saya X Solomon.
1. C1 Live Today For Tomorrow

Note that none of the Characters of Blood+ are created by me, I'm just a fanfic writer, that's all ;; Spoilers for episode 40+ and above.

This fic is dedicated to all the Solomon fans out there. I've seen some wonderful tributes, from all the Haji-like people, but I think I'm more like Kai, shouting "Live on!" in spite of whatever might come, and whatever might be ;)

WHERE I BELONG

Chapter 1 : Live Today For Tomorrow

Okinawa, Japan

As the sun set, a dark blue sports car went racing up along the bridge over the sea by Okinawa. It was a relatively empty road at this hour, and for this particular driver, a very fast drive. The car came to a halt under the hill in the island, and a man got out and ascended the steps at an even pace, black leather shoes and dark blue pants moving up the stairs unhurriedly, taking a step at a time.

He had just reached the Miyagusuku family tomb at the top of the hill, as the golden glow from the sun faded away, and the gentle soft azure of the evening settled about.

This must be the most peaceful place on earth, he thought. Not the most beautiful nor miraculously wondrous, but it is peaceful. How fitting that you should be here.

His eyes washed over the surroundings, then settled on the tomb itself. With a slightly sad smile he'd move towards it, then he raised an eyebrow. His eyes had caught sight of a red rose, almost blue in the gradually deepening night, with a single blue ribbon tied about the stalk. His steps brought him over, soundless gentle steps, and his delicate hand reached out for the rose. Then he paused, just short of touching it, and shrugged.

It really didn't matter, just as he didn't matter either... when the time comes, it would be up to her to decide.

As his hand pushed the door to the tomb open, he smiled wistfully.

Brother... everytime I enter this place, I am grateful. Very much more than I can say... that I have a chance to see her again, is entirely due to you. We may not meet again, but I will remember your kindness.

The tomb was not musty, in fact he felt it was rather neat, or perhaps well-kept might be the word. Even the film of dust over the floor was almost of a measured thickness, probably someone did some cleaning in here now and then. He had only eyes for one thing though - the cocoon of sorts in the middle of the room, complete with the open sarcophagus. There was a long soft sigh from him, and then he remained still.

Time passed.

Finally, he sighed and bowed.

"Sorry."

There was a blur of movement, then there it was, facing him. The dark chiropterean claw upraised, the back of it warding off the blade that had been sent hacking downwards.

He stepped back easily, a slight movement that took him more than 10' backwards, his voice soft as he greeted the one he faced. "Haji."

"Why?" The angular pale face, framed in the dark straight yet curling bangs, with narrowed eyes, ready for battle. The large metallic cello case stood in the dust by his side, ready to be used at an instant's notice.

"I just wish to see her face." His voice was even, sad, yet somehow, a little steely. "It's been... so long now."

"We are grateful." Haji straightened up against the man, dressed in a beautiful dark blue suit, pristine and refined. "But you will not be allowed to interrupt her rest."

"I will not wake her." He sighed again. "Please Haji. I have no intention to fight you. I only come to see her face."

The moments ticked by, yet within the tomb, nothing changed. Outside the night sky deepened in hue.

A nod, by the dark haired man. "Very well then." Stepping back slightly, to stand beside the cocoon.

"My thanks." He bowed slightly, then walked forward to the cocoon.

He could almost see, almost feel the life that lay within. The core of warmth that nourished them all... nourished his heart, and gave eternity a sense of meaning.

The blade glinted dimly, though there was no light source in the tomb. Then it descended...

And stopped.

Solomon's eyes widened.

"Saya!" Haji moved to kneel down between Solomon and the cocoon, seizing hold of the hand that had emerged.

Watching Haji, he stepped back, a feeling of uncertainty in his guts.

Something is amiss... I am not supposed to be here.

Right before his eyes, the cocoon slowly split open before the dainty hands that tore it apart, to reveal the bared form of a young female girl, covered in long hair, emerging from within.

"Saya!" It was Solomon's turn now, snapping out of his thoughts to rush over as well, taking her hand in his, mirroring Haji's movements. Saya's true Chevalier gave him a look but did not move to stop him, as he knelt down beside her to support her by the shoulders.

She shouldn't be up so soon, she had not been sleeping long enou...

There was the sharp harsh sound of something cracking. "Ugh!"

Was that my voice? My hand...

Her hand had crushed his completely, snapping bones, her fingers piercing right through his palm. Burning crimson eyes gleamed in the darkness, searing right into his soul.

"Saya...?" His voice trembled, not so much from the physical pain, but from the shock and dismay. After waiting so long, was this how his reunion with her was to be?

A low snarl from her, and the next moment he felt the impact of the wall on his back, stone cracking behind him from the force of the blow, before he slumped down onto the ground with a low groan. Raising his eyes, he saw Haji placing a hand on her shoulder, his mouth saying something he couldn't make it out, then she vanished.

There was a glimpse of movement before him, red eyes gleaming amidst flowing jet black hair and pale skin, then he grunted as he felt his wrist seized and his arm being twisted behind back, another vice like grip closing about his neck from behind.

"Saya!" He heard Haji cry out, and he felt a deep pain pierce his neck to the soft velvet texture of lips, lips that he had so craved, upon his skin, he felt his lifeblood being drained away rapidly.

His free hand straightened out his fingers, on the verge of transforming into his weapon, when he stopped, and his hand fell open.

If this is your wish, Saya, then so be it. I have no regrets...

Weakness washed over him, but at the same time, there was a gentle peaceful bliss, as his eyes closed.

Perhaps this is where Solomon Goldsmith truly belongs after all. In a tomb, in her arms... How I started, is how I will end.

The grip loosed, and he fell to the ground... no, someone caught him. He looked up a little, surprised, relieved yet ambivalent.

Oh, its you Haji.

His soft blue eyes saddened.

I have always strived for peace, I have always hated fighting, but he is the one being I have tried time and time again to eliminate. Yet he is the one who has saved me...

"Saya!" Haji's voice rang out as he lowered Solomon to the ground, then stepping over him protectively and facing his mistress. "Wake up!" Raising a knife to his hand, now in clawed form, he would slice his flesh and let his blood flow, before he'd lower his lips to take in the blood from his hand.

The girl, if indeed it was Saya, brooded there quietly a moment, before suddenly racing forward, only to be met with Haji interposing himself between her and her target, and with one hand the dark haired Chevalier would seize her wrist, pulling her back slightly to face him, his other hand gripping her other hand. There was a snarl of defiance from Saya, before he let go of her hand, arm moving about her shoulders to pull her to him, then his lips met hers, swiftly yet not too forcefully.

Behind him, Solomon sat up gingerly, one hand reaching for his neck wound, but that hand stopped as he watched them kiss, and a trickle of blood flowed down her face from where their lips met.

The red light went out of Saya's eyes, as her body seemed to slump forward, her hands clinging on to Haji.

"What happened... Haji?" She whispered, as an expression of inexplicable joy spread over her face. "Is that really...?" Her hands started to tremble.

"Yes," a voice of affirmation.

"Haji...I thought I'd never see you again..." She seized him tight, hugging him close as she buried her face in his chest and started to sob softly, hot tears of joy spilling over his chest. "Oh Haji..."

Solomon flinched, and closed his eyes. His body leaned against the wall, and slumped down slightly. The wound at his neck had stopped bleeding, but more slowly than normal - he was weak from the loss of blood, and he knew it. But nothing was so weakening, nothing so painful as that horrible gnawing, biting, stabbing feeling inside of him, that ripped at his heart.

Saya... will it forever be this way? Is there not even the tiniest place in your heart... for me? I... I do not know how I can continue...

He gave a low sigh and leaned forward, letting a hand come to grip his forehead, fingers tousling his hair, and though his eyes were closed, that did not blot away the sound of her sobbing. Every moment sent agony through his veins, and he trembled again.

But I can. I knew this, that this might be, would be, what would greet me when I returned. When I returned to protect you from my brother I already knew that, and now when I return to be at your side I knew it again.

The trembling stop, the hand steadied, no longer gripping the pale golden strands, just supporting his visage.

No. Solomon Goldsmith will not go quietly into the night - he will remain by your side. He could have accepted death, for it had already claimed him, but he chose to struggle and live on, and even if it means his heart should be torn from his body while he yet lives, so be it. I have an eternity to be by your side, and if in all that time there would be but an instant where you have laid your eyes on me, then, it would be worth it. I will endure, for you, Saya. I will live today for tomorrow, only for you.

Strength returned to his body, and he turned to look where Saya was clutching Haji. Her sobbing had stopped now, and his pained eyes met Haji's gaze.

Saya stopped, noticing Haji looking elsewhere. "Haji?" Turning around to see what he was looking at, and remembering what had happened, vaguely through a mist of scarlet. "There was someone else..." Her eyes widened as she saw the dark blue dressed man against the wall.

Solomon...

He winced as he saw her expression contort, pain, confusion, anguish, regret playing across her face, as she stiffened, then bowed her head, her hair falling down to hide her face. So many expressions, yet not one single one that he desperately craved for.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her fist clenching up in pain, for she could not stop her eyes from noticing the marks on his neck, even in this dim light. "I'm sorry, Solomon." A rivulet of warm tears ran down her face.

He wasn't sure what to say, what to do in response, and there was that gnawing sadness that he might have already lost the one person most important to him, that gnawing sadness that would not go away. Yet from within, he already knew what he would do.

Moving over slowly, he knelt down before Saya and reached out to touch her cheek, the back of his fingers brushing away the tears, and she blinked and looked up at him, and saw his gentle sad smile.

Though her hair is longer now, she still looks exactly the same as when we were in the zoo.

Taking up her hand, he'd move to draw slightly closer. He could feel Haji tense up even more but he really couldn't care less at times like this.

"Solomon..." He heard her lips form his name, as if in awe.

How can he be so... good? To me? Especially after all I've done and when I'm...

Saya's eyes widened, a red flush ran up her cheeks, and even spread down to her upper torso, as her arms coming up around her form to try to cover herself. Haji put a protective arm around her, as she tried to shy away in his embrace from Solomon, but the blonde Chevalier only gave a gentle smile and drew off his coat with a flourish, placing it on her shoulders. Underneath he wore a white long-sleeved shirt.

"Feel better?" He smiled as he stood up, his benign expression hiding the sharp searing pain that he felt wrench inside of him, as he saw her shrink close to Haji away from him. Although that pain was alleviated as she reached up both hands to draw the coat around her, keeping it close to hide her naked body as she nodded in response and gingerly got up to her feet. "Well since that's the case, it's time to get going."

"Go where?" Saya asked, then her thoughts were reminded of some others. "Kai... where is Kai? And all the rest?" She looked around a little wildly. "How... how long have I been asleep?"

"Eighteen years." Haji responded quietly.

Eighteen years... only... no wonder neither of them really seemed that happy to see me...

"I... what happened? How could it...?"

"Well, you're here with us now." Solomon interjected coolly. "Let's get you to some place more comfortable and in some proper clothes."

Saya blinked, then she nodded, relenting. "That means Kai and the rest...?"

Solomon paused a while, then looked at Haji questioningly.

"They're fine." The dark haired man replied. "You'll see later." Haji stood up, and his fingers brushed against hers as he moved past, and turned slightly to look into her eyes. "It's good to have you back, Saya."

"I know where the Omoro is," Solomon observed quietly. "I will not be joining you, but I can give you both a lift." His movements were a little delicate, for his body hurt from the loss of blood, but bar that he did not show any sign of weakness.

Haji looked at Saya questioningly, and she nodded, then her scarlet eyes went to regard the other man's back as he pushed open the portal of the tomb.

Solomon looked back over his shoulder and smiled. And then Saya smiled as well, to see him glad. "To the Omoro it is then." And in that moment, just for that moment, he was happy.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Hope all of you enjoyed the story so far :) I know some people are probably wondering, how did Solomon survive, but there's a portion to that that I have already written out, I'll find somewhere down in the other chapters to unveil it.

Meantime please do review or email me at :) all and any feedback is welcome, and an author lives largely for those, believe me.


	2. C2 Welcome Home

Note that none of the Characters of Blood+ are created by me, I'm just a fanfic writer, that's all ;; Spoilers for episode 40+ and above.

This fic is dedicated to all the Solomon fans out there. I've seen some wonderful tributes, from all the Haji-like people, but I think I'm more like Kai, shouting "Live on!" in spite of whatever might come, and whatever might be ;)

The characters and personalities of new characters and re-introduced characters, along with all forms of evolution and change whatsoever, are entirely the product of my own imagination and should not be taken as the intent of any production studio or company related to Blood+ production.

Note that for simplicity purposes I assume there has been no technological advancements from now :)

WHERE I BELONG

Chapter 2 : Welcome Home

The dark colored sports car raced across the bridge back towards Okinawa city, the shine of a thousand stars filling the night sky over it. Each and every glimmer, each and every shine, like a sparkling cascade shimmering down the night sky to rain upon that place, where the sky met the sea that drew in long breaking waves surging towards the shore in a breathtaking serenade to the unmoving shore.

Saya gazed out of the window quietly, feeling the cool wind run through her short hair, it was blowing it into disarray with the speed of their drive, but that was a long way off from the maximum possible that the driver could have taken the vehicle to. Brownish red eyes studied the beautiful horizon, the shine of tears reflecting the glimmer of the stars, tears that did not fall but remained where they were for the beauty of it all. "Solomon?"

"Yes?" The empty road made it an easy relaxing drive, so he turned his head to regard Saya, as her softly shimmering eyes met his. She had asked to sit in the front seat, instead of at the back with Haji. He tried not to think that perhaps this might be the last time he saw her for a while.

"How... how have you been since we last met?"

Myself? I have died.. yet I have survived it, endured months of suffering, slipping between the blackness of death and the light of life, my will alone keeping me going long enough so that my body would recompose itself sufficiently to get me out from under that thick glass. All that, just so I could find you, seek you, knowing all the while that even if I did you would not be mine...

"As good as I could possibly be without you by my side, Saya." A light hearted smile.

A blush crept up her lips and Saya looked aside, bashfully. Solomon gave a slight chuckle, and he caught sight of Haji in the backseat, looking on with some concern, yet not saying or doing anything. For a moment Haji's eyes met his own, in the mirror, then the eye contact broke. The expression surprised Solomon - Haji did not look angry, just sad.

Just like me.

Her voice shattered his thoughts. "I mean, like.. you know. Your company... your world." She knew, she remembered how he said he had left everything for her. "Without Diva, without all the rest of them, what have you been up to?"

His expression fell for just a moment, the loneliness and sadness momentarily showing on his face, then he smiled and shrugged. "When I returned after your meeting with Diva I found Goldsmith Holdings had been all but dissolved, particularly the research branches of Cinq Fleches had been sold off to the US Military, as recompense." He did not elaborate as to what he returned from. "The wreck that was left behind was my inheritance - for my brother was no longer to be found, and I was the only Goldsmith that remained."

The sadness crept into his voice, at that note. They had gone through much together, Amshel and he, though indeed they had many differences, but he still missed the one he had once, no, that he will always, know and remember as his brother.

"And then?" Saya looked at him with interest.

"There was much to be done, but things were set in order. I regained control of Goldsmith Holdings and Cinq Fleches, not as the CEO now but as the principal owner, and we continue to supply pharmaceuticals and food supplies to places. It took me some time but we have now regained about forty percent of our market share back then." Though his voice was even and measured, there was some quiet pride in his voice at that.

Saya smiled and relaxed. "I'm glad what happened did not ruin your family fortune. It must have been very hard work though."

"It was, but there is not much that cannot be done by a Chevalier." He gave a self-deprecating laugh, not meeting her eyes, before suddenly looking at her with those deep soulful eyes. "Your Chevalier, Saya."

"Solomon, I..."

"Shh." He held up two fingers to her lips, as if to bid her be silent. Though the car was driving swiftly along it felt as if the world stood still. "After getting Cinq Fleches back on its feet, I came to Okinawa - I wanted to know the place that the Saya I loved grew up in." He smiled slightly, as he drew his fingers to his own lips, as if to kiss that which had touched her, before looking about the place. "It's a very quiet place at night, and while the people slept I walked the streets alone. Watching the lights dim to blackness, the distant sound of the military camp, the crowd disperse into nothingness, hearing the sound of the sea caressing the sand in the distance, and the fresh air of the forest drift in from elsewhere."

His eyes became distant, and even Haji sat up some in the backseat.

"I was happy, Saya. It was a feeling that I never felt before amidst the bustle of things to do while Diva slept." His expression was almost wistful. "There was not a glimpse of you that I saw, not a breath of yours that I heard, yet I could feel that somehow, you were near, you were content, you were smiling. And... so was I."

If Saya had looked back, she would have seen Haji's form stiff and upright, almost frozen, in the backseat. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were wider than usual. But neither she nor Solomon would notice.

She swallowed as she watched him, and placed a small hand on his hand, over where he held the gear stick of the sports car, and she saw him watch her from out of the corner of his gentle eyes.

"Thank you, Saya." He kept his eyes on the road still.

Her head nodded in acknowledgement, as she looked down, a blush creeping up her face once more. And the car sped on.

-----------------------------

He was standing behind the bar, taking a short break to look about the room. It was so peaceful, he thought, such a quiet evening. Most of the guests had gone home now, and the place was winding down. Returning his attention to the sink, under him the water ran, as he cleaned the glasses. Life was quiet and calm and pleasant, he thought, as the cloth in his hand went around the curved surface of the glass he held in his hand, and he held it up against the light to inspect it.

"Kai! The dishes are done, can I go watch TV now?"

"Kai! The laundry is done, can I go watch TV now?"

The two teenage girls looked at Kai, both approximately sixteen years old or so, as he paused in mid-inspection. Then they noticed each other, the one in the kitchen door making a face at the one coming in from the backyard, who made a face back.

"I want to watch Naruto!"

"No, I want to watch Bleach!'

Kai rolled his eyes. "No, you will not watch either."

"But Kai...!" The one from the backyard made a pleading sound.

"Father, you mean."

"All right, Kai!"

"Kai, all right!"

He gave another sigh as he pointed at the two of them with the glass.

"You will both go to bed."

"Monique said we could..." the one from the backyard whined slightly, her brownish-red eyes downcast.

"Yes, that's what she said." The other told Kai more affirmatively, her cerulean blue eyes somewhat defiant. "Once we finished our chores after dinner then we could both go watch TV."

"She said that yesterday." He sighed as he looked at them. "If the two of you didn't stay out so long to go shopping today, you'd have finished much earlier and be able to watch whatever you wanted."

"Kai..!" whined the blue eyed girl tried, petulant yet plaintive.

"It's getting late, so go to bed!" He raised his voice slightly. It sure was not easy with these two.

There was a knocking on the door.

"We're closed!" The one who was arguing with Kai shouted at the door.

"Its all right, I'll go get it." Kai sighed and headed for the door.

"Does this mean we get to stay up?" The brown-eyed one asked hopefully.

He shook his head and smiled slightly, they were just incorrigible he thought, as his fingers grasped hold of the door and pulled it open. "It's quite late, do you need a place to st..." His eyes widened.

"Kai." Beneath the long hair and the relative odd covering of only a jacket, there was no mistaking those features.

He took a step back, his mouth was still hanging open. A thousand thoughts flooded his mind but nothing coherent came up.

"Kai... do you still...?" She bit her lip, stealing a glance at him uncertainly, before she looked away from his eyes, her own glimmering with fear and apprehension.

Kai. He was the same Kai, yet different. His face had aged, the slight hint of lines showing at the edge of his eyes, and he had put on quite some weight, not quite the same as the sprightly young man that she knew. The hair that used to stand in spikes over his head were now combed neatly, plus some spikes at the fringe, and spreading out a little haphazardly at the edges.

"Sa... Saya..." His shoulders slumped forward slightly, as he forced himself to breath again, tears welling up in his eyes. "You're... you're awake..."

"Yes." Her head was bowed. She found it hard to look at him, he made her think of David, dependable trustworthy and caring, and above all, he was happy. He did not need her, his life was complete. Might seeing him again mean trouble for him? Perhaps… "It's late. You must be busy..." Turning to go away.

"No Saya!" He reached out to grab her by the shoulder, and she spun around with a soft gasp, her eyes meeting his as his other hand came to rest upon her other shoulder. "I... please come in."

"I don't wish to trouble..."

"Please, Saya." His voice trembled.

Its been so long Saya... I didn't think it would be so soon but its still been such a long time that it hurts. Oh god, she looks just the same as I remembered, its as if we had never been apart.

I didn't think it would be this way but it doesn't matter, Saya is back, and that's all that counts.

"Kai?" came the voice from upstairs. It was clear, yet not too loud, sweet and gentle and good natured, though the owner was probably disturbed. "Who is it?"

"It... it's Saya!"

Silence, then followed by. "What?" More a gasp of shock.

"It's Saya. She's come back."

There was another shorter silence, and the next moment there could be heard the bustle of activity from above, as if of someone getting changed and the door being pushed open rather hurriedly.

The two girls in the Omoro looked at each other with confused expressions. "Saya?"

"Is she Kai's old girlfriend?" A giggle from the blue-eyed one.

"No, that was miss Jahana." The other frowned a little, her youthful expression looking a bit vexed and confused. "I heard the name before though."

"Well I've never seen Kai that way before." The other grinned a little. "He looks kinda cute."

Saya smiled uncertainly as she stepped past the threshold into the light, looking at Kai gratefully, as Haji followed behind her, but then she remembered something, or rather someone.

"Solomon?" She asked, looking over her shoulder, as the man moved to open the door of the car. "Where will you be going?" Her voice was soft, but somehow concerned, unwilling.

He bowed his head forward slightly, as if bidding his leave. "I have said before, Saya - whenever you need me, call out my name." He smiled, a wistful smile that hid a thousand sorrows, and sat down in the car seat as the door closed.

"Solomon!" She broke away from Kai, pushing past Haji slightly, as if to plead for him to stay.

The window of the car wound down to reveal his face, a quiet and pensive expression.

"Please stay. I would like... to talk to you." She pleaded slightly, her words quavering. "If... if you have the time."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Staying is not a problem, nor time - neither of them ever were. I just wonder if I can take it, watching you with him every single waking moment. It has been only a short while since I have seen it, but I wonder, how much closer will you both be, I wonder, if it would make me go mad.

"If that is your wish." He raised his face and smiled to her. "I'll go and park the car." The window wound up. "Now hurry, your friends are waiting for you."

Saya watched as the car sped away, despite the fact that the Omoro of today was in a drive way with parking lots.

Kai and Haji came to stand beside her. "That's Diva's Chevalier, isn't it?" Kai asked, watching Saya nod. "Let's go in now, I'll get you some food." The three of them turned to step into the Omoro.

"Who is the girl?" asked the brown-eyed girl again, noting how Monique came hurrying down the stairs away from the centre of her attention, and the mixed look of awe and happiness and shock at seeing the stranger enter. "She dresses funny."

"Wow!" The other one pointed and gasped. "Amazing... he looks so handsome!" She gave a delighted giggle. "Is he some TV star or something, Kai?"

Saya swallowed as she looked from one to the other, her heartbeat quickening, as her attention focused on the one who had just pointed at Haji.

Dark flowing hair, in bangs down the sides of her head, with sparkling blue eyes that lit up with unbridled interest and zest at whatever held its attention, with lovely fair skin that, so full of vibrancy and life.

Diva...

Saya winced.

"I'm more wondering who she is," the other observed, the brown eyes catching Saya's attention and breaking her reverie. "She looks really familiar. I think I've seen her before somewhere."

Indeed, the second girl looked awfully like Saya, Haji thought. A lot like how she looked like when she was with Joel Goldschmidt, and her hair kept long it seemed almost like he was looking into the Saya of old, who had watched him grow up...

The only difference was that she had a softer, more innocent look about her, her dark hair was slightly wavy at the edges and her eyes had sharper edges to the sides with a slant. Apart from a touch of mischief, those brown orbs were filled with a thoughtfulness to them as if that of an older sister used to looking out for the younger one, and possibly guarding against her wiles as well.

A girlish giggle broke his train of thought. "I think he's looking at you, sis! You should be excited!"

A slight shiver travelled up Saya's spine as she watched, realising she was looking at a very close replica of herself.

"Calm down now girls, that's no way to behave in front of your auntie." Kai told them in a dry, almost smug, tone.

There was a moment of silence.

"AUNTIE?!" The two girls exclaimed in unison, shock written all over their faces.

"Yes." Kai told them. They looked at him, then to Monique, who nodded.

"Ok..." They fidgeted their hands, then looked at Saya, their expressions confused.

"But... she's so young!" The blue-eyed one protested. "She looks like she could be my classmate."

"Now, Dina, that's no way to talk about your auntie Saya." Monique interjected smoothly.

"Well, isn't that true?" Dina protested.

Dina? That's such a sweet name, Saya thought. She looks just like Diva too... but she seems happy. Perhaps

"Auntie Saya." The other one repeated, then looked at Kai uncertainly. "I only heard we have one auntie, and that is the one that rests at the top of our family tomb. And I remember her name was Saya... but she was dead, wasn't she?"

"I never said she was dead, Rika," Kai pointed out calmly.

A slight pang of sadness hit Saya, as she was reminded by her name. How appropriate, she thought, in memory of him…

"You did say she was buried there, you know," Rika shot back.

"Well perhaps she was." He rolled his eyes, sighed, then shrugged. "I said some day she will surely come back, and she has."

"So is she like, dead?" Dina smiled sweetly and stepped closer to Saya, looking at her as one would look at a very interesting toy. "Wow, I've never met a dead person before! Hey wait a minute," she made a face, then giggled happily. "I know who you look like! You look like sis!"

"Sis!" Rika protested sharply, but there was a slightly haunted look in her eyes as she realised the observation indeed rang true.

"Oh don't mind the girls, Saya." Monique moved to put a hand on her shoulder. "Its good to have you back."

Saya swallowed as she looked at Monique, a lump forming in her throat. The girl – no, the woman – before her looked so different yet so much the same. Her youthful, bashful comeliness had given way to a benign beauty that radiated generosity and care, with signs of lines on her face indicating how very often she must have smiled. Her short bangs had now grown into lovely soft blonde hair that flowed down her shoulders, and her figure had blossomed as well with the times, not disproportionately but in quite a few of the right places.

"Monique. You have been well." Saya smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, the other moving to touch her face, but not quite. "Thank you."

We hardly knew each other, yet you are so kind to me...

Monique smiled, and for a moment, there was silence as the girls watched on – it was obvious to them Saya was clearly known to their mother, even as Monique led Haji to the seat by the bar, and holding Saya's hand led her towards the stairs. "Let's get you into some proper clothes."

Kai hummed a soft familiar tune as he got behind the bar and warmed up the frying pan and other cooking utensils.

"She's so young…" Rika thought as she looked bewildered, seeing Saya head . It wasn't possible that…

"And he's so handsome." Dina giggled with her eyes on Haji. Rika shot her an irritated look, only to be met with a wink. "Don't be so uptight, sis. Can't you see how happy Kai is?"

Well it was true, and so was Monique. Although Monique was also a tiny bit nervous, she could tell, she knew their mum long enough already.

There was another knock on the door, and Kai lowered his skillet turning in the direction of the door, "I'll go get it."

"Let me," Rika moved first, and being much closer to the door than Kai was from where he was behind the bar, she got to the door first.

"Yes, are you looking for a pla…" Her voice faded away as she saw who it was.

Solomon raised an eyebrow. "Saya?" His voice slightly incredulous, then he shook his head and smiled slightly, that dreamy look on his face as he peered past Rika into the room, seeing Haji sitting by the bar, and then his expression paled slightly as he backed off. "Diva?" A hint of alarm rising in his voice, one hand lowering behind his back.

"Do not worry."

Rika stiffened as she felt a pair of hands land on her shoulders from behind, Kai's shoulders against the back of her head as he smiled to Solomon.

"They are just my daughters. Monique is helping Saya with her clothes behind." He guided Rika aside away from in front of Solomon, his movements gentle, yet firm and as quick as possible without being abrupt.

Rika felt herself stumble backwards as Kai led her, she could sense some tension in the air between Kai and the man in the doorway. Though Kai's tone was calm, and the stranger looked relaxed, almost languid even, she could not help but feel there was something in the air. And through it all, she could not tear her eyes from his face, from that pale blonde hair that seemed that too soft to touch, from that gentle yet delicate featured face, from those soft blue eyes that seemed so serene yet so sad.

"I see," Solomon smiled, his lips curling up slightly in a smile as he stepped in, nodding to Kai in a friendly acknowledgement. His movements were smooth and composed as he stepped in.

"Amazing." Rika heard her sister breath from behind, where she had been hanging around near Haji. "Who is he?" A giggle from her. "Auntie Saya must be a very happy auntie, isn't she, hmm?"

"Nice place you have here, Kai." Solomon commented, as he looked at the man who was once a boy. "That is your name right?" He sighed softly as he watched him, then looked from Rika to Dina. "And these must be her children."

"Yes, indeed. I adopted them, as my father adopted me and Saya." Kai returned easily, he never pretended to be the true father of the two girls anyway. He had no intention of letting Solomon verbally question the link between him and Saya, at least not in front of the two girls. "Did they upset you?"

"No," Solomon smiled softly, as he walked over towards Haji, looking at Rika from over his shoulder, then to Dina as he drew nearer to her. "She looks a lot like her mother." His voice was sad, as his hand reached out as if to take hers. Dina didn't resist, but only looked stunned into Solomon's face, raising her hand as well to meet his.

"Solomon." Haji put a hand on his shoulder. "She's not her." He had risen from his seat, but no one had noticed.

"Yes." Solomon smiled and withdrew his hand, not seeming to see the dismayed look on Dina's face as he gazed into his open palm, almost as if he were looking at a weapon he loathed to use again. Though he had tried to kill her for Saya's sake, it had pained him terribly to do so. At least the time he tried to fight her, she had not been as her usual self, but there was a part of him that wished Diva was beautiful and carefree still, that remembered how, through all the machinations that revolved around her, that sweet childlike smile of hers, etched in his mind over the centuries. "It should have ended peacefully."

"She's no longer around." The memory of Saya trying to join back the arm of her sister flashed for a moment in Haji's mind.

"I know. I'm glad though, that I didn't see her leave." Solomon sighed, before he'd look at Dina with a smile. "I'm happy you are here. What's your name?"

For the first time in her life, Dina blushed and looked away, unable to hold that soft sad gaze. "Dina, sir…"

"I see." Solomon gave a soft chuckle, before looking back at Kai and Rika, whose shoulders were still held by her father. "And she would be?"

"Rika." Kai's voice was a little tense.

"I never had the fortune to meet her father. You named them both?" His voice was soft, as he moved to lean against the bar.

"Yes."

"Thank you." His sad smile broadened slightly, glimmers of happiness showing on his expression. "I thought I would be the only one who thought she was worth remembering, who missed her."

"I miss her as well." Came the quiet voice from behind, and Solomon stood up and beamed as he saw Saya emerge from the back with Monique in tow. She now wore a pink short sleeve shirt and a green skirt

"That's the shirt and skirt you and Monique gave me!" Rika exclaimed to Kai in loud whisper of indignation. Still she had to admit that Saya looked good in it.

"Saya wore it before you did."

Something in the way Kai said those words made Rika wince.

"I'm surprised that you would miss her Saya," Solomon commented as he moved to take Saya's hand.

"She was my only sister in the world." Saya sighed, then watched as Solmon bowed to kiss her hand. She tried to draw it away, but his grip was tender yet firm, and she blushed as his lips met the back of her hand.

"I'm happy you don't hate her for what happened." Solomon commented, as he straightened, noting that Haji was now behind Saya. "Have a seat."

"I don't think she ever had a chance to be really happy." Saya sighed as she sat down, and Solomon and Haji sat to either side of her. Monique sat down behind Haji, away from Solomon, looking on with attentively wide eyes.

Solomon nodded. "I was much like her, as well."

Kai let go of Rika, got behind the bar not far from where the rest were, and started to cook.

"What's all this about?" Dina asked petulantly, moving over towards Monique. "I don't understand, did they know my mom and dad?" Her voice was full of curiosity, apparently forgetting the two handsome gentleman in preference of the topic about her origins.

"Hush Dina." Monique looked back at Dina firmly, but Rika noted with some consternation there was an uncertain fear in her eyes as she looked at Solomon, and which was accentuated by Dina's words. "We'll talk about it tomorrow morning."

"But…" Dina pleaded a little loudly.

"Sis, listen to Monique." Rika put her hand around her sister's shoulder. "We'll find out what there is to know tomorrow."

Dina frowned, looking back at her, and seemed about to comment even louder, but then there was something about the look that her sister and her mother were giving her that made her keep quiet

Solomon watched the two girls and their mother quietly.

I had always dreamed of seeing this scene, but it never happened. I guess I get to see it now, almost twenty years later. A part of me can't help but wonder, what would have happened if everyone had simply agreed to put aside their differences? Perhaps my brothers would still be with me, and Saya and Diva as well, one happy family together, without strife nor conflict… perhaps.

"Let's just eat for now." Kai told everyone with a smile, as he broke out the drinks across the bar. "Wine for you?" Kai moved to offer him a bottle and a glass, along with glasses for Saya and Haji as well. Unsurprisingly, Monique and the girls were given plain water.

Solomon nodded. "So this is Saya's family." Filling out glasses for Haji and Saya, then for himself last. "It is good that you are happy here, Saya." The faintest hint of disappointment in his voice.

Saya looked at him. "You are not happy?"

I have gone beyond blood because I have found something more sweeter and fragrant…

Solomon smiled, and looked around, from Kai's face to Haji's, from Monique's to Rika's to Dina's, then he raised his glass. "I am happy for you Saya. That is enough."

I will become Saya's Chevalier, even if there is no reward.

The glass met his lips and he drank deep of his cup.

--------------------------------

The night was deeper now, and Monique had tucked the girls in to bed, before getting some rest herself with her own dozing toddler.

"You haven't told them yet." Haji observed calmly, to Kai. He had been quietly observing the two girls during the evening of introductions, as was his tendency. The cello remained aside, unused – he felt Kai would not welcome music disrupting the rest of his loved ones.

"Yes." He nodded his head. "I didn't expect Saya to be awake so soon. I wanted to wait till they were older, more stable, and more aware of how different they were from us." He looked concerned at Saya who was sitting at the bar, her expression a bit pensive. "Is anything wrong? Do you know why you awoke so soon?"

"I don't know." Saya returned quietly, looking away and hugging her knees to her chest while sitting in the chair, her mind trying to blot out what she had done when she first awoke recently.

Except for her long hair, she looked awfully like the Saya I knew in Koza Commerce High School, Kai thought.

"It might have been me." Solomon noted, from where he was leaning against the bar, his eyes watching the wine in the glass as he swirled it slightly. "I tried to cut her cocoon open to look at her." He sighed slightly, then smiled and shrugged. "I guess there's a part of her that still knows me as Diva's Chevalier." Sipping the wine, he'd then put the glass down on the bar, letting his gaze now come to rest on Saya.

"That might be so." Haji observed quietly. "But whatever your blood, you are no longer Diva's Chevalier. You are your own, Solomon Goldsmith."

Saya blinked, looking at Haji surprised.

"Indeed, I am Solomon Goldsmith. I have my own life to live." He turned to look at Haji, remembering how his old enemy had seized him and protected him from Saya. "I do not belong here. You are all Saya's family, while I am just me."

Whereas my brothers are no more. Perhaps we simply never were a family to begin with.

"You are Saya's Chevalier." Came Haji's soft, but clear reply.

"I suppose so." Solomon's face was filled with a gentle absent sadness, though he was smiling.

"Well, I guess that makes you family." Kai noted, watching Saya's bewildered face run from Haji then to Kai. "If you really are her Chevalier, that is." Giving Saya a very pointed look. "So, Saya, is he?"

"Um… yes!" Saya added a little hastily, her face blushing. "Yes he is my Chevalier."

Solomon raised an eyebrow, his expression quizzical, amused, but somehow relieved and pained as well, as he studied their faces, the pairs of eyes resting upon him.

Haji's steady even gaze, Saya's quivering brown eyes, and Kai's… his face marred somewhat by the passage of time, yet filled with a warm gentle compassion, yet somehow burning with a fire as well. Solomon did not know it, but it was this same fire that had drawn so many hearts from the past close to Kai, and though they had long since perished and blazed to dust they were well remembered.

Is there such a thing as family? For one such as me…?

His eyes met Saya's, noting her pensive and nervous expression, those sweet features so dear to him, so tense because of him.

She wants me to stay.

"So, I am your Chevalier, Saya." He smiled softly. "Even if there is no reward." He rose to his feet, then moved over to Saya.

Haji watched, his heartbeat quickening as Solomon knelt before Saya, taking her hand and kissing it tenderly.

Memories from the past, words from what seemed a lifetime ago, rose up into her consciousness as she looked down at him.

"Solomon, do you remember what you told me before?" She whispered, looking into those soulful eyes of his "That if I had a family, you would embrace them as your own."

He nodded, and bowed his head.

That was if you were to be my bride… but you would not, would you?

"Yes, I did say that. Among many other things."

"I cannot promise more. But I know this – I now have the time for dreams." She replied softly. "Beyond that…" Her eyes inadvertently jumped to Haji, and while her dark-haired Chevalier said nothing, his eyes were grateful.

Catching that briefest action, Solomon smiled, even as something in his heart caught, and shattered.

Of all things I mentioned to you that day, Saya, this I know for sure –and that is that the one thing I asked from you is just as far away from me today, as it was on that day. I have had many years, decades, to let my feelings cool off, to think clearly. And these many years have taught me to know well and truly who it is that you have the stronger feelings for.

Yet… Saya, I love you as much as I did, and more.

"I will stay, Saya." He told her, his other hand taking hers also, stroking the back of her hand reassuringly. "I will stay, because I am your Chevalier, and that is your wish." He bowed his head.

Indeed, I will stay for your happiness, and not mine. And I will stay, because if I had in all of eternity, but a moment of bliss with you, it would be worth it.

"Thank you, Solomon." Leaning forward, she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his head, his soft straw blonde hair against her cheeks.

Solomon blinked in surprise, but before he could put his arms around her she had drawn away.

Haji averted his eyes, his expression indicating him to be deep in thought. His eyes closed as his own words echoed in his mind.

I love you, Saya.

Kai, who had been quietly watching, simply shook his head to himself.

Looks like Saya will be needing help.

------------------------

Rika could still hear them talking downstairs, but their voices were low and she restrained the impulse to try to eavesdrop, since the staircase was well visible from the bar area of the Omoro.

They knew my parents… my real parents!

But who are they…? Really?

Instead, she quietly moved from the bedroom she shared with her sister, to the study room upstairs. The half a minute which the computer took to start up felt like eternity to her, and she started to search on the internet eagerly.

Checking the names of two out of the 3 strangers turned up nothing much, but one did turn up something…

Goldsmith, Goldsmith. The name that Monique had given her. Goldsmith holdings yielded a list of companies and she started with the major ones.

Then she saw it.

Solomon Goldsmith. CEO of Cinq Fleches. Resigned and replaced by one Dr Van Argeno in 2006. Shortly after Cinq Fleches USA was held under military investigation in the USA and the company and Goldsmith Holdings itself were all but dissolved.

2006. Her mind reeled as she looked at the photo. 2006.

It had been almost 20 years now, and the picture on the internet, matched perfectly the man that she had just met, except that he had been wearing a long sleeve light colored shirt and dark blue pants, compared to the pristine white one he wore in the picture.

Who is this man? Who, or rather, what are they…?

Her eyes narrowed.

Whatever they are, I don't care. I just want to know what happened to my real mom and dad, that's all.

From the front of the screen, the benign smile of Solomon Goldsmith, then-CEO of Cinq Fleches, smiled out with that same sad soft smile, at the one who was so much like the one he loved the most.

END OF CHAPTER

Hope all of you enjoyed the story so far :) Its considerably more complex than Chapter 1, and this is my more normal writing style in the past where I try to deal with multiple characters from different angles during the same single scene. I'm still trying to get back in my writing groove, not having written seriously for a while.

For Haji fans, don't worry, he'll get more exposure next chapter :) I promise. Unlike for Solomon, he won't be half as angsty (I hope)

As for previous notes, I know some people are still wondering, how did Solomon survive. I have already written out, and the partial notes on it will DEFINITELY be shown, probably the next chapter. The full one might not be shown for a bit, but don't worry :)

And BTW, yes there is a serious storyline for this fic. I already have an idea in mind, and in fact its already being laid out in this chapter itself. How much more I write though will depend on the popularity / response to this fic.

To those who are concerned, in the original Blood+, no one seems to have a problem with drinking blood of any sort, except Diva's and/or Saya's blood, hence Saya should not (just my opinion / deduction) have any problem drinking Solomon's blood when even the Schiff have got away with drinking Chevalier blood of the opposite queen ( Gee drank Haji's blood before )

Meantime please do review or email me at :) all and any feedback is welcome, and an author lives largely for those, believe me.

I especially look forward to feedback on the personalities of Solomon, Saya, on how you feel about the changes made to original characters over time, and especially on ALL and ANY feedback about Rika and Dina :) I would like to hope that over time they become just as likeable and engaging as the original Blood+ characters.


End file.
